


My World Turned Upside Down

by Shortcake_Sugamama



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Lafayette, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary John Laurens, Non-Binary Peggy, Other, Polyamory, Transgender Aaron Burr, Transsexual Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortcake_Sugamama/pseuds/Shortcake_Sugamama
Summary: Cuteness. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are best friends. They help each other through the toughest times. John helps during flashbacks. Alex helps during John's depression. Lafayette and the rest of the Hamilsquad are also there to offer their support for the ship of Lams. Peggy is here to wreck everyone.





	

Alexander Hamilton is a transgendered male. (Transsexual) He is also homosexual and undergoing a sex change that’s been paid for by his cousin. His name has not been legally changed, so his name on the roll is Amelia-Grace Hamilton. 

John Laurens is a non-binary. They are pansexual/polysexual and they are friends with Alexander, Hercules, Lafayette, The Schuyler Sisters and is trying to be friends with Thomas and James (Madison). 

Hercules Mulligan is a cis-gendered male. He is bisexual and currently studying fashion/design and is dating Lafayette, the genderfluid cheerleader. 

Marquis De Lafayette is genderfluid, so he accepts he/she/they as pronouns, if he’s specified what pronouns he wants to use that day, call him by that. He is on the cheerleading squad along with his friend Thomas Jefferson. 

Angelica Schuyler is a cis-gendered female. She is heterosexual and having relationship issues constantly. She is close to finishing high-school. 

Elizabeth Schuyler is a cis-gendered female. She is lesbian and in a polyamorous relationship with one of her sisters and Maria Reynolds. She does not love Peggy romantically, only Maria. 

Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler is non-binary. They are pansexual and in a polyamorous relationship that involves Maria Reynolds. 

Thomas Jefferson is genderfluid, preferably likes the pronouns she/he. He is on the cheerleading squad with a massive crush on James Madison, but is to scared to say it. 

James Madison is a cis-gendered male and is homosexual. He enjoys politics and friendships. He is sick currently, going through lung complications. 

Aaron Burr is transgendered female. She is a fan of politics and enjoys make up just as much as everyone else who does. 

Screen Names;  
Alexander Hamilton = Ale[x]DotHammy  
John Laurens = Turtleboi  
Hercules Mulligan = StillNotAPrince  
Lafayette – LaffyTaffy  
Angelica Schuyler = AngelOfTheSchuy  
Eliza Schuyler = Sinnamonroll2  
Peggy Schuyler = mariaxpeggy13  
Thomas Jefferson = TJeff  
James Madison = JamesM.  
Aaron Burr = AdotBurr

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

~Alexander’s POV~

 

I quickly pulled out my phone. We are finally in university, the Lin Miranda University of America. It looks amazing from pictures and Angelica said it is as well, since, well, she’s already in university. I entered our group chat with everyone, except Jefferson, Madison and Burr of course. They are horrible. 

 

Ale[x]DotHammy joined the chat. 

 

Ale[x]DotHammy : Is anyone on? I’m nervous and need emotional support. Help me!

Turtleboi : I am! Bb what do you need halp with? It’s like 3:00 in the mornin’ 

LaffyTaffy : Oui. Casse toi Ham. 

Ale[x]DotHammy : im nervous! What if Professor Washington doesn’t like me?

LaffyTaffy : Monsieur calm down. Herc and I are trying to sleep, how about you try that too?

Ale[x]DotHammy : I can’t. I don’t have coffee, my coffee machine is broken remember?

LaffyTaffy : lol. I do. 

Turtleboi : u can come over Hammy. 

StillNotAPrince joined the chat

StillNotAPrince : Fuq all of u. Laf is on his phone now and it’s annoying tbh. 

Turtleboi : Go to sleep then. 

LaffyTaffy : Oui. We are trying Johnny. 

Ale[x]DotHammy : I’ll brb. Going to John’s. 

Ale[x]DotHammy Left The Chat

LaffyTaffy : have safe sex. Okay?

Turtleboi : WE ARENT DATING

NotAPrince : Sureeeee. 

Turtleboi Left The Chat

 

I knocked on John’s front door. Thank god he only lived a few apartments down from me. Please hurry up and answer, I shuffled my feet as I yawned. The door suddenly opened to reveal John with their freckles more noticeable and hair even more curly and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight. They looked adorable, despite the bags under their eyes. 

 

“John? You are tired.” I said softly and they smiled softly. 

 

“Not really”

 

“Yes you are. Look at your bags” They stopped and froze. They must have body issues and looking issues. 

 

“I-I do? I look horrible?”

 

“I never said that.”

 

“Y-You didn’t?”

 

“You look fine John” I said soothingly as they welcomed me in. They were on their laptop and phone. Of course. We sat down on their bed as they scrolled through Tumblr. 

 

“Look! Angelica posted something!” They exclaimed as they clicked on the post. It was a picture of all of us. 

 

“That’s us…all of us. Look at Laf! Her skirt is cute” They gushed and I smiled. 

 

“Come on kiddo. Sleep” I teased as I wrapped them in a hug and kissed their head. 

 

“I don’t want too” Whining, they tried to push me off but I closed their laptop and phone. 

 

“I’ll sleep now. Only if you do”

 

“You do need sleep” John commented and put down his laptop and phone. 

 

“I’m only doing it now because you need it sir” They smiled and buried their head into my chest and I soon heard snoring. I’m still too nervous to sleep. Damn it Alexander. You said you would sleep. You’ve let down John.

 

“Good night John” I mumbled and turned onto my side, them in my arms. 

 

 

~Timeskip~

 

I woke up to an alarm going off and yelped. 

 

"What the heck!?” I exclaimed as John rubbed their eyes. 

 

“My alarm” They mumbled and wandered off to go get changed into appropriate clothing. I just cuddled with my best friend…Oh my god. I cuddled with my best friend! I took out my phone and took a photo of John coming back and flopping onto the bed. Their freckles and curly hair looked astonishing. I love it so much. 

 

“Wanna be cute for a photo?” I asked teasingly. They looked up and made grabby hands at me and whined. 

 

“Cuddle me Alexander!” I took a photo quickly of his whiny face and joined our group chat. What the actual fuck was this conversation. It’s literally just memes. Holy shit.

 

Ale[x]DotHammy: What the fuck did John and I miss?

LaffyTaffy : Our memes. Did u 2 fuck?

Ale[x]DotHammy : NO! WE DIDN’T. but I have a super cute photo. 

Ale[x]DotHammy sent a photo

AngelOfTheSchuy : Is that John? Omg. Did u 2 actually fuck? They look so red in the face and looks like they’re ya know. 

Ale[x]DotHammy : They are just whining.

StillNotAPrince : for your dick

Mariaxpeggy13 : what dick?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a full on book?   
> I dunno. But I think, I might work on it heaps. I love Hamilton so I may as well. Most of it is gonna be Lams XD


End file.
